Christmas One-shots
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: Any Christmas One-shots I write either to do with SwanQueen or any other ship will be put in here


**Hello again, as you know I have taken down and re-written most of my fic's and one-shots and all my Christmas one-shots will be included in the re-write so I hope you enjoy. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

Christmas Eve. That is what day it currently was, families everywhere, where getting for tomorrow, well nearly all families. The one person who currently not enjoying this particular day, Emma Swan she was currently curled up on the couch by herself.

"Yay another Christmas alone" Emma scoffed to herself, she really shouldn't be surprised though, she honestly thought it would be different this year. Now that her and Regina got along great and that she now has her parents in her life she would of thought at least one of them would of invited her over tonight or dinner or something, but she hasn't received anything not even a text and it made Emma feel even more shit about herself. She even let a few tears fall down her face, she had let Henry go and spend Christmas with Regina as she didn't want to ruin their tradition, Snow and David where to focused on spending it with their new son Neal, it was suddenly like Emma didn't exist. Ruby was spending the day and night with Belle and Granny, and Hook whom she was glad that she never actually got with was currently with Tinkerbelle apparently, even Elsa and Anna where spending the day together in this town. Mr Gold and Ingrid aka the Snow Queen where nowhere to be seen at the moment both in hiding and spending Christmas alone, and here she was alone again… just like every other year when it comes to this holiday. Even when she did move to StoryBrooke she didn't even get to spend Christmas with her family, Emma sniffled and wiped away the tears and stood up. She wasn't going to let this get to her, she was stronger than that she didn't need her family, she didn't need her friends she was perfectly find being by herself at least she couldn't disappoint anyone and well everyone has already disappointed her so it can't get any worse now can it. She needed a coffee and maybe something a bit stronger so she put a shot of Bayley's in the hot cup, and then went but to curling up in front of the TV watching Christmas movies and drinking her drink. She didn't even realise she fell asleep on the couch but she knew she would feel it in the morning. Emma woke when sunshine hit her face, and she forget for a few seconds where she was and what day it is, she looked own at her phone and frowned _Oh great it is Christmas how exciting_ Emma thought to herself she looked over at the Christmas Tree her and Henry decorated the other night before he left for Regina's and all the presents under it, she didn't even know if her family and friends actually deserve them, well besides Henry of course. Emma decided she was going to try and be positive today so she started her day off with a shower, and made herself another coffee with Bayley's and a few pieces of toast with Jam on them for breakfast. She tidied up around her house a bit and was about to make herself some lunch when there was a knock on the door, she was currently confused who would want to visit her today out of all days she frowned as she walked towards the door.

"Regina" Emma said surprised, she was actually shocked to see the brunette in front of her,

"Expecting someone the pirate maybe?" Regina sneered,

"What no there is nothing going on between Killian and I, and no I was going to spend the day alone" Emma admitted she could have been sassy and sarcastic but she didn't have the energy today, Regina blinked at the blonde and then frowned,

"You can come if you want, where is Henry?" Emma asked and stood aside

"I'm here" Henry grinned as he bounded into the house after Regina

"Hey Kid, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas to you too Regina" Emma smiled giving Henry a hug, he happily returned it

"Merry Christmas" Henry and Regina replied,

"Henry told me you were alone for Christmas, but I thought you were still expecting someone so I offered to come for a visit" Regina said trying to remain tight lipped but once she saw Emma's dull eye brighten and a huge smile on her face she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thank-you" Emma whispered as she pulled Regina into a hug

"Why are you thanking me?" Regina asked confused as she returned the hug back, Emma let go and looked Regina in the eye

"You didn't have to do this. Go out of your way to see me, you could off stayed home and spent the whole day with Henry" Emma shrugged, Regina smiled at her and shrugged

"I know I didn't but I wanted to, have your parents come around to see you they ducked over to see Henry this morning and gave him his presents" Regina asked, Emma's face fell and then hardened

"No they have not" Emma said tightly, causing Regina to frowned Emma blinked and then smiled

"Talking about presents I have yours and Henry's under the tree come" Emma grinned and practically dragged Regina to the lounge-room. Emma picked out Henry's presents and put them in front of him and then grabbed Regina's

"Thanks mum!" Henry grinned

"What is it?" Regina asked it looked familiar and she remembers Emma asked if it was alright for her to get it for him but she forgot what it was called

"It's an Xbox One" Henry replied grinned _oh that's right a game thingy_ Regina thought to herself, as she watched Henry open his other presents she wanted to wait until he was done,

"A sword you got me a real sword" Henry grinned hugging his blonde mother who was blushing, Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"You got our son a sword" Regina said, Emma blushed harder she knew she probably should off asked Regina first but she saw it and thought of Henry and she bought it on impulse.

"Uh yeah, I did. I hope you don't mind, I didn't think you would mine Henry is a prince after all and all prince's deserve their own sword and I saw it and thought of Henry I hope you don't mind" Emma babbled

"Emma dear, it is fine. I was going to talk to you about it at some point but I guess we done have to now, and no I don't really mind beside dear you're blabbering" Regina smirked, Henry looked up at his two mothers and smiled, he was over the moon that they both were **finally** getting along, and he hoped this visit could lead to something more.

"This is going to be the best Christmas I can tell" Henry grinned

"Oh?" Regina asked slightly hurt

"Every Christmas I have spent with you have been amazing and the best mum don't worry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I get to spend today with the two people I love and mean the most to me" Henry smiled

"Thanks Henry" Emma smiled and teared up a little she quickly wiped it and then ruffled his hair

"You aren't going soft on me now are ya kid" Emma chuckled

"Aw that is so sweet dear, thank-you" Regina sighed and gave Henry a kiss on the forehead,

"Were is my kiss" Emma joked sending a wink at Regina, who laughed and shook her head then blew a kiss to Emma and sent her a wink, the blonde couldn't stop the blush even if she wanted to, causing Regina to smirk.

"Okay kid open your last one" Emma said excitedly she hoped he like it, it was an envelope; Henry opened it carefully and when he took the ticket out his eyes bulged,

"You're taking me to Australia!" Henry gapped, Regina blinked, and now this Emma should have talked to her about. It is not that Regina didn't trust Emma on the other side of the world with Henry without her it is just she didn't think she could go so long without seeing them both.

"You're taking Henry to Australia" Regina finally managed to get out

"Yes and you are joining us off course" Emma grinned, what did Regina think she would be left behind.

"The envelope" Emma said pointing to one of Regina's present she opened it and her eyes welled up with tears

"Emma" Regina whispered, not knowing how to respond to such a gift. Three tickets to Australia must off cost a fortune where did she get the money.

"You didn't have to do this" Regina said still whispering and looked up at the blonde who was still grinning

"Yeah I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, we need a family holiday and to get away from the town for a little while" Emma shrugged; Regina felt honoured that Emma wanted to spend a holiday a family holiday with her.

"We leave on the second of January so the day after New Year's" Emma smiled,

"Now you have to open the other two" Emma grinned, and blushed she really hoped Regina liked her presents, she wasn't exactly sure they were the right ones she didn't really know what to get Regina but she hoped she liked them.

The first box was a small one and Regina knew it must be some sort of jewellery or something and when she opened it tears fell down her eyes

"Emma, I can't have this!" Regina said shocked, it was Emma's, Swan necklace/keychain,

"Yes you can and you will I want you to have it" Emma said her own tears running down her face,

"Oh Emma" Regina cried as she threw herself at the blonde giving her a hug. Emma held on tight not really wanting to let the brunette go,

"I love you" Regina blurted out and then she pulled back horrified

"I mean…" Regina started to say

"I love you too" Emma whispered

"What?" Regina said blinking she didn't know that blonde liked her like that, but apparently she did.

"I love you too Regina" Emma whispered cupping the brunette's face

"Really" Regina replied

"Really" Emma nodded

"Now open the last one" Emma whispered Regina opened it and it was a charm bracelet, and on it was two swan wings with a crown, a red apple, a swan, a crown by itself, a sword and a book; and Regina knew exactly who and what each charm represents, the sword and book Henry, herself is the crown and red apple Emma is the sawn and the swan wings and crown are them together. Regina felt like crying again but she didn't

"Oh Emma it is beautiful I love it" Regina whispered

"Really" Emma said her eyes lightening up,

"How about you go pack a few clothes, you can spend the night with me and Henry at the mansion if you want" Regina offered

"Besides I need to give you your presents" Regina added

"Okay I will be right back" Emma said as she ran upstairs and packeted a bag and went downstairs.

"Ready whenever you are" Emma grinned

"Henry go put your stuff in your room and then we can go" Regina smiled

"Okay" Henry smiled

"Have you had lunch yet?" Regina asked

"No I was just about to eat when you rocked up" Emma smiled

"Okay well let's go get some lunch first and then go home" Regina smiled and that is what they did.


End file.
